Plucky s
by Lady Schumi
Summary: Lo que ocurre terminado el capitulo 7x14 Aviso: Castigo Corporal, azotes, spanking, si no es lo suyo no lea.


"Oye" dijo Sam al contestar el teléfono

"Recuerdas una cadena llamada Plucky Pennywhistle´s" dijo Dean

"no" negó Sam con cara de susto.

"¿De verdad? Habría jurado que esos sitios te encantaban" dijo incrédulo

"no amigo los odiaba, me dejabas allí e ibas a buscar chicas" le recrimino

"No era como que te dejara en la cárcel, se supone que esos sitios son  
divertidos" dijo Dean sonriéndole recordándose de sus maldades.

"¿divertidos? Son cutres, huelen como a vomito y el helado está todo  
granuloso" dijo ofendido

"Bien, no tengas uno de tus ataques ¿de acuerdo? Solo digo que llegue a un callejón sin salida con todo eso de que los deseos se vuelven salvajes, pero ambos niños estaban en Plucky´s en su día libre. Mira, ¿porqué no vas a controlar a Plucky´s y preguntas por Billy?" al oír esto Sam se desfiguró y comenzó a sudar frio.

"mira Dean ¿simplemente por qué no? ¿Por qué no espero a que vuelvas? Dijo esperando un poco de compasión.

"no puede ser Sammy, estoy de camino para hablar con el pequeño Billy"

"¿Por qué no hablo yo con Billy… ahora mismo?"

"espera, espera, espera ¿Esto no será por tu, uh problema con los payasos, no?

"QUE… no" dijo ofendido sobre todo porque era verdad

"Sammy"

"no"

"¿pero qué demonios te han hecho? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo Sabes que el 99.99% de los payasos no pueden herirte ¿vale? Y si sangra puedes matarlo" dijo cortando.

"si sangra puedes matarlo" se repetía una y otra vez.

Por desgracia los payazos no sangraban pero como siempre salieron airosos después de un intercambio de regalos volvieron a casa…

"enserio Dean regalarme payaso" se reía San mientras abría la puerta.

"si no es como que te pudiera dejar en Plucky´s no después de la ultima" dijo sobándose el trasero aun le dolía de solo recordarlo y Sammy tenía la misma expresión salvo que el agregó las manos, no fue una experiencia agradable para ninguno de los dos. "aun no puedo creer que te arrancaras"

"ya tenía 13 Dean e insistías en dejarme ahí que pretendías que me siguiera quedando"

"si eso pretendía"

"aun no puedo olvidar la cara de papá cuando me pillo camino a la biblioteca, juro que jamás volveré a entrar ahí"

"nunca supe que lo que pasado realmente" dijo Dean curioso, el había tomado las peores nalgadas de su vida no sabía si eran por lo fuerte o porque los llantos de su hermano lo acompañaron todo el camino.

"nada… solo que iba camino a la biblioteca y unos chicos se me acercaron yo los esquive pero insistían, estaba a media cuadra de la biblioteca, me tomaron del brazo y comenzamos a luchar nada serio pero siento que tu nena se detiene y veo la cara de papá furioso los chicos salieron corriendo y créeme que yo también quería de no ser porque papá me agarro de la oreja llego a Canadá en menos de una hora porque su cara lo decía todo, me arrastro a la biblioteca a punta de nalgadas y de mi pobre orejita" dijo sobándosela "y pidió permiso para ocupar el baño… Minsy la bibliotecaria aquella chica… guay si fueran todas así las bibliotecas estarían todas llenas" dijo desviándose del tema pero tenía toda la razón la jovencita estaba en su periodo de práctica no tenía más de 20 años rubia ojos miel tez blanquecina pero con un atractivo bronceado y que a demás el pequeño Sammy le había estado coqueteando sin existo toda la semana si ese era el motivo real por el que se había fugado de Plucky´s.

"Sam no pierdas el hilo" Dean esperaba eso de él pero no de su hermanito.

"perdón ella no quería hacerme pasar por eso… o sea era obvio lo que pasaría en ese baño… así que le dijo a papá que lo sentía pero solo podía ingresar con credencial… lo que papá respondió… no hay problema… y de la nada y sin soltar mi oreja sacando mi credencial de mi bolsillo me hecho al hombro y pasamos y así logramos pasar los dos… me llevo al baño, no cerro no la puerta me bajo el pantalón y el slip de una sola vez y me acomodo sobre su rodia que descansaba sobre la taza y me dio la zurra de mi vida creo que me dio más de cien yo trataba de no gritar para que nadie se diera cuenta pero nada papá no para hasta que era un mar de lágrimas y pedía perdón a gritos… nadie me hizo callar creo que tenían miedo de entrar e interrumpir a papá cuando termino me lavo la cara me abrazo con fuerza y le saco de ahí te lo juro me quería morir de la vergüenza papá me llevo en sus brazos supuestamente para poder pasar por la puerta con mi credencial pero sé que lo hizo para que no tuviera que ver a nadie porque me cubría el rostro y me llenaba de besos… llegamos a casa y me hizo ir por la pala, te lo juro yo no podía creerlo me dolía horrores y me castigaría mas… me dio 26 palazos sobre su rodilla me consoló y en cuanto llegaste tu asustado como un loco me dejo contra la pared, llorando a moco tendido…"

"si lo recuerdo fue horrible escucharte llorar… yo estaba tan asustado cuando fui por ti y no estabas fui a la biblioteca porque supuse que estarías ahí y bueno me entere de lo que había pasado… era el comidillo de la biblioteca… corrí a casa y siento los golpes desde la entrada yo quería correr y sujetarla la mano… ya te había castigado… pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas… bueno mis pies se negaron a moverse hasta que los palazos cesaron… en cuanto entre no alcance ni a saludar, tenia marcador de labio en el cuello papá me miro con enfado, luego me beso la frente como hacía cada vez que volvía a casa, y me bajo la ropa de un tirón me dejó con el culo al aire sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta, me quería morir a mi edad recibiendo nalgadas con el culo al aire y la puerta abierta solo rezaba porque nadie viniera, papá pareció leer mi mente porque haber de ponerme sobre su rodilla me dio diez nalgadas y fue a cerrar la puerta luego me acomodo muy bien me dio una tunda con su gigantesca mano y me dio 34 palazos 34 Sammy fue horrible y tu llorabas yo lloraba estoy seguro que papá también lloraba creí que se me reventaría el culo que ya no sería lo mismo fue horrible Sammy aun me duele de solo pensarlo y tu llorabas no dejabas de llorar y era todo mi culpa y tu habías pasado por lo mismo por mi culpa porque yo me negué a dejarte en la biblioteca y te deje en Plucky´s y aun te puedo escuchar llorar"

"yo lloraba porque estaban castigando por mi culpa, me dolió cada palazo que te dio papá yo… Dean fue horrible" se quejo

"pero ya paso… es un alivio que el viejo jamás se entero que hacíamos siempre lo mismo" dijo Dean para aligerar el ambiente

"así que el viejo jamás se entero… bueno niños nunca es mucho tiempo" les interrumpo John que había llegado de sorpresa, para comprobar que sus niños estuvieran bien.

"papá" dijo Sam sentándose enseguida John no pudo sino sonreír ante la actitud de su hijo, pero ya eran grandes la casería había sido perfecta pero sus niños seguían siendo sus niños y eso lo comprobada, de un suave tirón del brazo de Sam lo debato de la silla ante la mirada estupefacta de Dean que su papá se volvió loco Sammy ya tenía 23 años esto había pasado hace 10 ya estaba prescrito pero todo ocurría en cámara lenta, y Sam parecía no reaccionar cuando sintió ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS.

"papá siempre se entera niñito" ZAS ZAS

"AUUUuuuuuu" las nalgadas no habían sido para nada fuertes pero era extraño por un lado era vergonzoso pero por otro jamás pensó que estar así con su padre… menos después del fiasco de Stamford y que su papá jugara así con el significaba mucho para él.

"Owww papi seré bueno nunca más me iré solo de Plucky´s" le dijo como un nene era difícil creer que tenia 23.

ZAS "más te vale mi nenito" dijo acomodando a su hijo en sus rodillas y llenándolo de besos te extrañe mi niñito" dijo dándole un beso en la frente ahora a la cama mientras trato con tu hermanito.

"si papi" esto era irreal Dean estaba alucinado su papá iba a tratar con el cómo… no imposible tenía 27… su hermano accedía ir a la cama sin protestar es que acaso estaban bajo un maléfico, no podía pensar cuando se encontró boca abajo sobre las rodillas de papá ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

"nunca más dejaras a tu hermano encargado por ahí mientras te vas a ligar" ZAS ZAS, las nalgadas no le habían dolido… solo picado un poco ahora entendía a Sammy solo le seguía el juego a papá años que no habían estado tan relajados para jugar… esto no era un maleficio era una bendición su papá estaba con ellos.

"nunca más papá nunca más lo dejare en Plucky´s"

"no es cierto papá me dejo hoy en Plucky´s" dijo Sam de debajo de las sabanas"

ZAS ZAS

"nunca más papito bonito de mi corazón" le rogo Dean

"ese mi soldadito de mi corazón, te amo mi niñito" dijo John maniobrando a su hijo para dejarlo en su regazo a su edad tenía una fuerza envidiable.

"duele papi" dijo Dean con un puchero.

"sana sana colita de rana si no sana hoy sanará mañana, ahora a la cama y papá les traerá comida"

John preparo las bandejas, sintiendo una opresión tan grande cuantos cumpleaños navidades se perdió por la casería por un venganza… no podía decir que cio una imagen familiar o que María del cielo bajo a darle una patada en el culo por hacerle eso a su familia, no lo era… solo un día se dio cuenta que se perdió casi toda la vida de sus hijos buscando venganza… y si bien el demonio de los ojos amarillos le quito a María… él le quito a su padre a sus niños… las cosas debían cambiar no era tarde… esto se lo había demostrado.

"bueno niños… mañana partiremos a Stamford… hable en la facultad y están esperando por Sam" la cara de los chicos se desfiguro.

Las lagrimas por los ojos de Sam corrían sin control su padre lo estaba echando… esto no podía ser… no se había equivocado en nada…

John como siempre leía sus pensamientos.

"compre una casita… cerca la universidad, y un perro" dijo sin darse cuenta que por su rostro también corrían lagrimas.

"papá" dijo Dean

"y tu tesoro… bueno es que la universidad no es lo tuyo si a punta de nalgadas terminaste el colegio… veremos qué es lo que quieres hacer…"

"y al caza" pregunto Sam

"hay mas cazadores hijos… ya le dimos demasiado… son mis niños mi prioridad ya están seguros todo esto fue para que estuvieran seguros… en algún punto me desvié y nuble con la venganza pero siempre fue para que estuvieran seguros, nos encargaremos de Stamford y sus alrededores, a demás si siguen con este ritmo nunca tendré nietos" dijo revolviéndoles el cabello mientras dio un silbido el cachorrito que estaba acurrucado al lado de la estufa despertó era el golden retriever de no más de dos meses caminaba torpe y le comenzó hacer fiesta para que lo subiera a la cama.

"niños es su responsabilidad"

"pero papá…" se quejo falsamente Sammy estaba feliz él lo amaba con solo verlo y el cachorro también claro que encontró más calentito a Dean y se acurruco en su estomago.

"seguro que es perra" se quejo Sammy con un puchero


End file.
